


【米英】猜汽车

by Elizabeth_Akino



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Brothers, M/M, 有娘塔人物, 骨科 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:21:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27037132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elizabeth_Akino/pseuds/Elizabeth_Akino
Summary: 下一辆汽车，会是什么颜色？
Relationships: America/England (Hetalia)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	【米英】猜汽车

**Author's Note:**

> 骨科，同母异父，注意避雷

「亚瑟，你想要的并不是答案，而是……」

这是艾米莉离开前的最后一句话。

她拖在身后的行李箱如平原上的闷雷一样，从耳边，一直到遥远的山谷，绵延、断裂。

雨刷器在玻璃上留下划痕，白色，白色。

是圣夜的雪花，黎明的香烟。

是被火焰吞噬的信纸，一页，一页。

「我很想你。」

文字在燃烧，血色的闪亮过后成为青烟，消失在昏暗的卧室。

艾米莉离开的一周后，亚瑟接到了来自乡村的电话。屏幕上只是一串号码，可他认识那些数字，那串他努力想要忘记，却总是让他在梦中惊醒的数字。

诡异的沉默在蔓延在通讯的电波里，模糊的呼吸声好像只是那些隐秘的夜晚，街道上警笛响起，像是女人尖利的咒骂，永无休止。

十年未曾听见的声音告诉他，他们的母亲在昨天去世了。

警笛停止，可世界永远不会恢复那片平静。

“你要回来参加葬礼吗？”

「我很想你。」

“她留给你一封信。”

「我每天都在想你。」

“如果不方便，我可以寄给你。”

「我爱你，我没有一刻停止爱你。」

「亚瑟，你想要的并不是答案，而是……」

乡村的道路从不曾改变。

男孩们曾经趴在栅栏上，猜想下一辆汽车的颜色。车轮卷起尘土，弄脏了白色的车身。满脸泪水的男孩露出胜利的笑脸，而另一个稍大的男孩则输给他一个脸颊上的亲吻。

路面泥泞，车身摇晃不停，艾米莉悬挂在镜上的幸运金币被甩在副驾驶的座位上。

幸运？这个地方从来都没有幸运，他也从来都没有过幸运。

亚瑟将那枚金币塞进胸前的口袋。

三层的楼房外墙已经被重新粉刷，孩童们的涂鸦被盖在白色的涂料下，一层又一层，似乎那是绝对不被容于世间的耻辱。

耻辱，就像他一样，是不应该诞生在这个世界上的耻辱。

是母亲想要永远封进黑暗的耻辱。

“那些魔鬼折磨我强迫我，留给我一个必须一辈子面对的你！”女人歇斯底里地掐住亚瑟的脖子，对亚瑟总是冷淡无光的眼里充满血色，“天知道我试了多少方法只为了摆脱你，可最后我还是生下你，我给了你活着的机会！尽管看到你就想要呕吐，我还是尽了全力去当一个母亲！可你又做了什么？你对我的儿子做了什么！你和他们一样！恶魔，你这个肮脏的恶魔！！”

给予他生命却从不曾爱过他的母亲，她尖利而又疯狂地咆哮着，想要杀死他，想要埋葬那些挥之不去的噩梦。

亚瑟记得自己闭上了眼睛。

也许他已经死在了那个下午，就像那个碎裂在地上的花瓶，美丽的瓷面下全是肮脏污秽的泥水，流淌一地。

也许现在的一切都是另一个人的梦，而他在这个梦里逃出了家，逃进了陌生的城市。

在那个人的梦里，他遇到了艾米莉，在那一瞬间，他又在那个人的梦里被耀眼的爱情吞没。

他爱着艾米莉，爱她每一根金色的发丝，爱她开朗快乐的笑容，爱她闪闪发亮的双眼。

他爱她的一切，她是乡村的太阳。就在那阳光下，汽车驶过，土尘飞扬。

在那个人的梦里，他向艾米莉单膝跪地，餐厅的小提琴手拉响浪漫的旋律，洁白的裙角飘荡，亮黄的碎花飞扬。

「你说，下一辆车会是什么颜色？」

「我猜是白色！如果猜对了，哥哥就要亲我一下！」

在那个人的梦里，他吻了艾米莉，在傍晚、在深夜、在黎明。

他们在槲寄生下接吻、在十字架前发誓、在阿拉斯加的极光下拥抱。

艾米莉总是在笑，她是阳光。

而亚瑟被阳光照耀着，在阳光下欢笑着。他再不是黑暗里的耻辱，再不是扑向火苗的飞虫。

你说，下一辆车会是什么颜色？

亚瑟会在拥抱艾米莉的夜晚这样问她。

艾米莉睡得很快，和那个总是难以入睡的男孩截然相反。

他一次又一次地询问着再也得不到的答案，起初只是偶尔地轻声自语，然后越来越频繁，越来越急切。

他叫醒熟睡的妻子，一遍又一遍地向她索要回答。

是什么颜色？

下一辆车是什么颜色？

「亚瑟，你想要的并不是答案，而是……」

被称作父亲的男人迎接他走进家门。

有什么在燃烧，烈焰炸裂，火舌翻飞。

这里的一切都没有改变，老旧却洁净的碎花沙发，茶几上的瓷器花瓶，白色的郁金香。

有什么在燃烧。

「我很想你。」不会拥有回音的信？

「我不会后悔，因为我爱你。」烧坏了地毯的烟蒂？

「那就现在吻我，或者永远不要吻我。」落在槲寄生上的雪片？

「如果你猜错了，如果是黑色，那……」汽车排气管喷出的火花。

没有血缘关系的父亲拥有泉水一样的眼睛，他将它给了自己的孩子，而那个孩子又将它倾倒向永不会熄灭的黑色火焰，像虔诚的祈祷者，一意孤行的愚笨之人。

父亲从没有厌恶过被母亲刻意疏远的亚瑟，也许只是因为责任，也是只是因为怜悯，也许只是因为那些噩梦的主角不是他自己。

父亲拥有善良慈爱的心。

“阿尔是世界上最善良、最纯净的孩子，”女人总会抱着她心中唯一的孩子，在他脸上亲吻不停，像个母亲一样，爱着他，“因为他就像他的父亲一样。”

就像他的父亲一样。

清澈的泉眼，黑色的火焰。永远都是正反的两面。

可日光下的清泉选择拥抱漆黑滚烫的熔岩。

“哥哥，我猜对了！你不会走了！”

拥有全部宠爱的孩童总是索要亲吻，尘土飞起，黄沙黏在泪痕上，被最爱的兄长轻轻吻去。

从叮咚的水滴，到细小的涓流。

“没事，这，这只是互相帮忙，不用担心，阿尔，你没有做错。我们什么都没有做错。”

厚重的被子遮住呼吸，手心的跳动青涩又充盈，温热的鼻息擦过脖颈，总是失眠的少年在黑夜里安静入睡。

从细小的涓流，到清浅的河涧。

“亚瑟，我想吻你，我不知道自己怎么了，可是我只想吻你。”

槲寄生下、无人的仓库、黑暗的卧室，少年浅尝辄止的亲吻变得热烈而深切，被子下的互相帮助逐渐越过警示的界限。

从清浅的河涧，到汹涌的浪潮。

“越过这条边界，就再也回不了头了。如果现在后悔，我们依旧是最好的家人和兄弟。”

父母外出的那个夜晚，不分彼此的相缠，强硬而又温柔的拥有，亚瑟流了很多眼泪，因为那些疼痛，也因为那些爱情。因为他说他爱他，可是他根本不值得这么多的爱。

因为他是，他是……

“滚！你这个恶魔！魔鬼！离开这里，离开我的家人！离开阿尔弗雷德！”

警笛鸣叫，缺氧的大脑无法思考。

他逃走了，甩开挽留的手臂，躲开祈求的目光。

“我没有爱过你。我嫉妒你，我厌恶你，我恨你。我骗了所有喜欢你的女孩，骗了你，我让你只能看着我一个人。”

岩石破裂，熔岩喷溢。

“所有人都爱你，可你却只看着我。只有这样，我才能得到他们的爱，我才能继续活下去。”

流水化为白汽，再也不能清凉翻涌的地心。

“我从来没有爱过你。”

黑色的汽车飞驰而去。

「你说，下一辆车会是什么颜色？」

乡村的夜晚没有照明，客房的床铺陌生却松软。

他听见楼下汽车熄火的声音，他听见旁边的卧室开启又关闭，他听见踱步、叹息与哭泣。

他还在失眠吗？就像少年时一样。

他还在哭泣吗？就像残忍道别时那样。

他还在恨他吗？就像他应该的那样。

他还会爱他吗？就像他说过的那样。

卧室开启，没有关闭。

冰凉的身体带着浓重的酒气，从背后将他抱紧。手指描绘脸上的每一道痕迹，它们抚过不再年轻的眼角、抚过更加明显的颧骨、抚过凹陷的脸颊、抚过颤抖的嘴唇。

疼痛、疼痛、疼痛。他不敢回应，却无法抗拒。

恍惚间，艾米莉的身影出现在回忆里。

他爱她，从见到她的第一眼。她就像失而复得的生命，是阳光下的爱情。

可是每一次的亲吻都让他丢失一块破碎的瓷片，每一次的相拥都让他变得不再是自己。

「只有你看着我，只有你爱着我。」

我很想你。

亚瑟用记忆中的字迹写下一封又一封信。

我每天都在想你。

将它们折好，放进信封里。

我爱你，我没有一刻停止爱你。

最后，写下收信人的地址，投寄。

收信人：亚瑟 柯克兰

「只有你看着我，只有你爱着我，我才能继续活下去。」

清泉流进地心。

在战栗的疼痛里，十年前被杀死的自己终于完成了一次呼吸。破碎的瓷片收拢在掌心。

他没有问出那个他总是祈求答案的问题。夜色里一片寂静，只有喑哑的啜泣撕裂黑暗，无声的泪水淹没身体。

第二天傍晚的葬礼，亚瑟才终于见到了丢失的那部分自己。他瘦了很多，眼下满是乌青，痛苦又疲惫。

黑色的木棺被泥土遮盖，永远留存于地下，和那些她想要掩埋的东西一起。

或许，她至少在离开前的最后一秒会想到我。人群已经离去，亚瑟依旧站在墓碑前。她应该会想要带我一起去往地狱，就像她曾经说过的那样。

“为什么阿尔总喜欢和他待在一起。”

“他们是兄弟，阿尔喜欢和哥哥在一起玩很正常。”

“不，这不正常，他，他不能这样，阿尔是我的孩子，是我们的孩子，他是世界上最纯净的宝贝……”

“亚瑟也是我们的孩子，亲爱的，他也是我们的孩子，我们的家人。”

“孩子…我的孩子……”

“亲爱的，你累了，去休息一会儿吧……”

“不！他不是！他是魔鬼，是地狱来的恶魔！他为什么还在这里，他应该和他们一起下地狱！”

被母亲赶去地狱的孩子站在家门外，掌心漂亮的石头被放在小院的角落里。他跑走了，跑向尘土飞扬的公路，栅栏旁，小小的孩子在冲着他笑，一无所知地笑着。

“你说，下一辆车会是什么颜色？”

“我猜是白色！猜对了你要亲我！”

这样的对话和从前的每一天都没有分别。

可是亚瑟也想要猜，他也想要猜猜看。

“如果猜错了，如果不是白色，”

他看着孩子的眼睛，那里是泉眼、是蓝天、是他永远也不会拥有的一切。

“如果不是白色，我就会让它带我走，永远都不会再回来。”

泉水溢出泉眼。

“哥哥你要去哪里？你不要走！”

我要去我应该去的地方。

只要迈开步子，冲向飞驰而来的汽车，我就可以回到我真正属于的地方。

它会带我去地狱。

公路的尽头扬起尘土，地面在震动。

黑色的卡车越来越近。

“是白色！我猜对了！是白色的车！”

小小的手从没有过这么大的力气，它们紧紧抓住亚瑟，不肯让他挪动一步。

尘土飞扬，黏在脸颊的泪痕上。

“我猜对了！哥哥你不会走了！”

孩子露出了胜利的笑容，可那个笑容却比哪一次的哭泣都要难看。

黑色的卡车呼啸而过，而亚瑟将男孩抱进怀中。

“你猜对了，阿尔，我不会走了。”

他吻去那些黄沙。紧紧抱着他。

只要还有你，阿尔，只要你还看着我，只要你还爱我，我就能继续活下去。

下一辆车会是什么颜色？

黑色是地狱。

白色是生命。

乡村的夜晚没有照明。

亚瑟靠在翻新的栅栏上，望向黑暗的公路尽头。

白色、蓝色、红色、黑色。

一辆又一辆。

“下一辆，是什么颜色？”

他问自己。

如果不是白色，那么我就……

“你在那里干什么！你要去哪里！”

他被狠狠拽倒，摔在地上。

“你要去哪里！亚瑟，你要去哪里！”

昔日的男孩早就比自己高大，他的眼睛闪闪发亮，泉水滴落在亚瑟的脸上，信纸展开，手电的灯光打在颤抖的字迹上。

亚瑟，

我的孩子，我对不起你。

我曾经想过很多方法摆脱你，可是没有真正做过一次，因为我无法那么做，因为我爱你。

我爱你，可是那些噩梦总是挥之不去，我爱你，可是我不知道该怎么爱你。

我的孩子，你不是魔鬼，不是恶魔。

你是我的孩子，和阿尔弗雷德一样，是我最爱的孩子。

所以回家吧，我很想你。

我们都很想你。

我们都很爱你。

“她是爱你的，亚瑟，所以……”

地面开始震动，卡车即将驶来。

“阿尔弗雷德，下一辆车，是什么颜色？”

亚瑟信纸扔在身旁，伸出手捧着那张因为恐惧和痛苦而扭曲的脸，就像是落水的人一样，抓着那根稻草。

“是什么颜色？告诉我，告诉我答案！”

「亚瑟，你想要的并不是答案，而是……」

“我爱你，亚瑟，我没有一刻停止过爱你。”

卡车呼啸而过，母亲的信飞向群星遍布的夜空。

在尘土中，在星空下，他吻了他。

我们离开这里。亚瑟在咸味的吻里对他说。

离开这条公路，离开这个乡村，离开所有认识我们的人。

在全新的地方，开始全新的生命。

好，我们离开这里。

车窗外是金色的暖阳，道路颠簸，挂在镜子上的铃铛叮零作响。

依旧会在夜里失眠的男孩在副驾驶的位置上酣睡正香，就像从前的那些深夜一样。

于是，就像从前的那些深夜一样，就像以后的所有深夜一样，亚瑟偷偷亲吻了挂着笑的嘴角。

「亚瑟，你想要的并不是答案。」

下一辆车是什么颜色？

是蓝色？是绿色？是红色？是黄色？

或是黑色，或是白色。

可是那都不重要，我想要的并不是答案。

“我猜对了！我猜对了，哥哥！”

所以就算它明明不是白色，你也猜对了。

因为我想要的，只是你爱我，阿尔弗雷德。

Fin.


End file.
